musicseriasfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Welcome 2 My Nightmare(альбом Элиса Купера)
Исполнитель:Элис Купер Жанр:рок Год:2011 Лейбл:Hip-O Records Продюсер:Боб Эзрин Треклист 1. I Am Made of You 2. Caffeine 3. The Nightmare Returns 4. A Runaway Train 5. Last Man on Earth 6. The Congregation 7. I'll Bite Your Face Off 8. Disco Bloodbath Boogie Feve 9. Ghouls Gone Wild 10. Something to Remember Me By 11. When Hell Comes Home 12. What Baby Wants 13. I Gotta Get Outta Here 14. The Underture Bonustracks (Fan Pack Edition) 15. Under the Bed 16. Poison (Live at Download Festival) Bonustrack (Deluxe Edition) 15. We Gotta Get Out of This Place Тексты песен 1. I AM MADE OF YOU In the beginning I was just a shadow In the beginning I was alone In the beginning I was blind, living in a world devoid of light In the beginning there was only night I was shattered, left in pieces And I felt so cold inside Then I called you from the darkness Where I hide I am made of you I am made of you I am made of you I am made of you In the beginning you were revelation A river of salvation and now I believe All I wanted, all I needed Was someone to rescue me I was drowning, I was dying Now I'm free I am made of you I am made of you I am made of you I am made of you Here I am now, I can stand now Cause your love has made me strong And forever you're the singer I'm the song I am made of you I am made of you I am made of you I am made of you I am made of you I am made of you I am made of you I am made of you 2. CAFFEINE I gotta stay awake I just can`t sleep Becasue I know inside if I close my eyes it will be the death of me Because I feel the night When the darkness creeps that`s when the shadows fry that's when I must survive cause every night they come for me I'm shaking in the ice cold shower I been for here for about a week But if I leave I could doze for hours and that will surely be the end of a coward like me Caffeine! Caffeine! Amphetamine A little speed is all I need Caffeine! Caffeine! woo woo woo I wont sleep at night I won`t rest my head Because I realise if I shut my eyes I'm gonna wake up dead I'm in a desperate way I'm very near the end And all I know's a triple shot of joe is my only friend I'm shaking in the ice cold shower I been for here for about a week But if I leave I could doze for hours and that will surely be the end of a coward like me Caffeine! Caffeine! Amphetamine A little speed is all I need Caffeine! Caffeine! woo woo woo woo woo woo Break Caffeine! Caffeine! Amphetamine A little speed is all I need Caffeine! Caffeine! Caffeine! Caffeine! Amphetamine A little speed is all I need Caffeine! Caffeine! Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme to fade 3. THE NIGHTMARE RETURNS I'm a little tired and feeling hazy I just need to rest my eyes But I won't go to sleep because it's crazy What happens to me in the night Coz when I go to deep into my slumber Ugly faces, awful places I don't want to go..... no.... 4. A RUNAWAY TRAIN Announcer: All aboard. Watch your step people. Last call for the nightmare express hahahaha I found myself slipping away Just this side of dead I woke up in a box car I wasn't in my bed I found my leg chained to a spike That ran down through the floor Attached to thirteen angry men All rotten to the core But I'm innocent I cried right out I'm in someone else's dream They looked around and laughed out loud Said "Brother, so are we" "Yeah brother, so are we" But I'm a big celebrity Known all round the land "Well buddy you ain't no one here Man, you ain't in demand" Speeding t'wards a flaming wall Like a screaming sonic boom I really gotta wake up now Or I may meet my doom oh lord, I may meet my doom So all that I remember Is how much my body hurt Now I'm sleeping in the graveyard On the wrong side of the dirt Yeah I'm on the wrong side of the dirt Wrong side of the dirt, don`t you know I'm on the wrong side of the dirt 5. LAST MAN ON EARTH I don't know why my whole world came crashing down I just woke up in lonely town I opened up my eyes and much to my surprise Look at this heaven that I've found Don't need to care about tomorrow I got no pain, I got no sorrow I'm the last man on earth So tell me what it's worth Am I a beggar or a king? Got no trouble, got no time, eternity is mine I got a whole lot of everything I can take this town and just burn it to the ground Smash every window that I see I can smoke, I can drink, I can swear and I can stink There ain't no one to bother me, no no Don't need to care about tomorrow I got no pain, I got no sorrow I'm the last man on earth So tell me what it's worth Am I a beggar or a king? Got no trouble, got no time, eternity is mine I got a whole lot of everything It's all mine... There's not a single soul to talk to me But that's okay I never liked them I'm the last man on earth And I know what it's worth I'm not a beggar I'm a king! Got no troubles, got no time, and everything is fine Coz I'm the king of everything It's all mine... Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine 6. THE CONGREGATION Now you're here so have no fear, I'm just your friendly guide So come along coz you belong, you joined us when you died From your birth until your final breath I'm proud to say you finally entertained yourself to death Welcome to the congregation I hope we meet your expectation A little tiny pinch of deviation We understand what you had planned goes by another name Where bluebirds sing and church bells ring, well isn't that a shame Your application sadly was denied But let's be clear, we love you here, you're on the other side Welcome to the congregation I hope we meet your expectation We promise it won't stain your reputation Guide: Ah, as you can see over here the broken glass chamber are the boys from wall street. Let's here it for the boys. And here in the eternal mariachi room for the defrocked priest and telemarketers. And the totally fiery pit of boiling death the lawyers, pimps and mimes... Welcome to the congregation Welcome to the congregation Welcome to the congregation I hope we meet your expectation So thanks for dropping by here We're really gonna try here But in the end you know you're gonna fry.... fry.... fry... here Umm.. excuse me sir, is there a bathroom here? 7. I'LL BITE YOUR FACE OFF She was a dirty dream, cool and clean With seduction dancing in her eyes She turned around, looked me up and down She took me by surprise I tried to run, tried to hide But my feet were made of clay Looked in her eyes, I was paralyzed I just couldn’t get away She licked her lips, they were bloody red She had the heart of the living dead She pushed me down on a burning bed Thought I was in heaven, but instead She turned her head and she softly said I’ll bite your face off I’ll bite your face off I’ll bite your face off – little man I’ll bite your face off – you know that I can She put the whip into cream She was a sinner’s queen, oh a delicious angel face She’d invite you in, c’mon and lick my skin You’d sell your soul for another taste She took my heart, my resistance fled I loved each lie that I was fed She pushed me down on a burning bed Thought I was in heaven, but instead She turned her head and she softly said I’ll bite your face off I’ll bite your face off I’ll bite your face off – little man I’ll bite your face off – you know that I can She pushed me down on a burning bed Thought I was in heaven, but instead She turned her head and she softly said I’ll bite your face off I’ll bite your face off I’ll bite your face off – little man I’ll bite your face off – you know that I can I’ll bite your face off I’ll bite your face off I’ll bite your face off I’ll bite your face off 8. DISCO BLOODBATH BOOGIE FEVER Yo Yo Yo, Yooooo Yo Yo Yo, Yooooo Here you are in the club, with your bottle full of blood You've got grill, you got bling but player you don't know a thing Put your hands in the air, stick 'em up like you don't care Face the wall, count to ten, we mow you down, reload again Oh no, here we go Disco who, disco what Get down on your knees, and keep your trap shut Disco this, disco that When disc-gos to hell, that's where we're at, where we're at Yo Yo Yo, Yooooo Yo Yo Yo, Yooooo Disco Bloodbath (Disco Bloodbath Boogie Fever ) Boogie Fever (Disco Bloodbath Boogie Fever) Disco Bloodbath (Disco Bloodbath Boogie Fever) Boogie Fever (Disco Bloodbath Boogie Fever) Bodies here, bodies there, piles of bodies everywhere On the chairs, on the door, disco bloodbath on the floor Hear them yell, hear them scream, just like someones scary dream Dig a hole, push 'em in, tomorrow they'll be back again Oh no, here we go Disco who, disco what Get down on your knees, and keep your trap shut Disco this, disco that When disc-gos to hell, that's where we're at, where we're at Yo Yo Yo, Yooooo Yo Yo Yo, Yooooo Disco Bloodbath (Disco Bloodbath Boogie Fever ) Boogie Fever (Disco Bloodbath Boogie Fever) Disco Bloodbath (Disco Bloodbath Boogie Fever) Boogie Fever (Disco Bloodbath Boogie Fever) We cleaned the house tonight (We cleaned the house tonight) We did our job (We did our job it's alright) We turned out all the lights okay We were sent to let them know (I think you really let 'em know) It was time to let them go (you know they really had to go) Coz we're the ones who close the show okay 9. GHOULS GONE WILD We're gonna have a bash and we're glad you finally got here Coz we're already trashed and the band is really hot here We're gonna dance our heads off and we're gonna keep it tight If we keep ourselves together we might make it through the night Ghouls gone wild, wilder than before We had a little taste and now we need a little more Ghouls gone wild, screaming in the night We're feeling kinda hungry and we came in for a bite Ghouls... Ghouls.... We're gonna raise some hell yeah, we're gonna rock and roll here And my sulphur that you smell well it adds a little soul here We're dancing on your grave and we're dancing in the street We're dancing through the fire and it's burning up our feet (burning up our feet) Ghouls gone wild, wilder than before We had a little taste and now we need a little more Ghouls gone wild, screaming in the night We're feeling kinda hungry and we came in for a bite Ghouls... Ghouls.... So exciting when we're biting Come on and play, whatdaya say Ghouls gone wild, wilder than before We had a little taste and now we need a little more Ghouls gone wild, screaming in the night We're feeling kinda hungry and we came in for a bite Ghouls... Ghouls.... Ghouls... Ghouls.... Ghouls.... Ghouls.... 10. SOMETHING TO REMEMBER ME BY Baby, I wanna tell you something Just a word and it's no lie I got so much feeling in side of me Baby, our love will last forever Through the changes of the heart Through the lonely nights whenever we're far apart Before we say goodbye All I wanna say is I...... I just wanna give you something to remember me by Something that lasts forever Coz our love is for all time Baby, I may be gone tomorrow But I'm here with you tonight I'll be holding you 'till morning light And baby I'm gonna watch you wake up Scattered clothes across the floor And hear you whisper to me "love me again once more" Before we say goodbye All I wanna say is I.... I just wanna give you something to remember me by I won`t be gone forever And our love is for all time I wanna give you something to remember me by Something to remember further on down the line Something to remember me by Bye bye 11. WHEN HELL COMES HOME Daddy wants to take me for a ride Daddy likes to drink when daddy drives He's pounding on my door He wants to come inside Yeah daddy wants to take me for a ride That's just the way it is, when I'm left alone Yeah that's when hell comes home Mommy says that everything is fine Mommy hides her bruises all the time She always makes excuses but I know that she is lyin' Mommy says that everything is fine That's just the way it is, he's evil to the bone Mommy says that everything is fine That's just the way it is, when we're left alone Coz that's when hell comes home I hear those footsteps on the stairs Mom's bleeding out or maybe she don't care We live in darkness and despair I'm just so tired of being scared (Daddy's home.. Get out my way... Gimme the bottle.. Steven... Steven... STEVEN... ) (no... no... no....) Daddy's gonna get a big surprise I'll put one right between his eyes And in his blood I'll write his last goodbyes Yeah daddy's gonna get a big surprise That just the way it is, he'll be deader then a stone That's just the way it is, he'll leave us both alone That's just the way it is when hell comes home Home.... 12. WHAT BABY WANTS She gonna come for you And you can try to run and hide No matter what you do She gonna take it deep inside You're thinking this could be a dream come true But you don't really understand She feeds on flesh and blood and boys like you She gonna make you be a man She'll take your bleeding heart and your soul, no regrets Coz what baby wants (What baby wants wants wants) Baby gets (She's gonna gonna gonna get) What baby wants (What baby wants wants wants) Baby gets (She's gonna gonna gonna get) Devil: I gotta pretty face Steven: Yeah but I've seen what's hiding underneath Devil: You like my pretty mouth Steven: But you got razor blades instead of teeth Devil: And now its too too late for you Steven: Oh yeah tell me what you gonna do Devil: I'm gonna drain your veins and bathe in your blood Steven: Honey I seen worse then you Devil: I'll make you sit, beg, roll over, play dead Steven: Ain't gonna be your little pet Devil: Oh really... What baby wants (What baby wants wants wants) Baby gets (She's gonna gonna gonna get) Yeah what baby wants (What baby wants wants wants) Baby gets (She's gonna gonna gonna get) Bay tells lies, Baby looks you in the eyes It's her aphrodisiac, when she stabs you in the back She comes on like a saint but that's exactly what she ain't Not a damsel in distress, she's the devil in a dress She's gonna stay with you She's gonna play with you It's one thing you can bet Coz what baby wants (What baby wants wants wants) Baby gets (She's gonna gonna gonna get) Yeah what baby wants (What baby wants wants wants) Baby gets (She's gonna gonna gonna get) Devil/Steven: I'll make you sit, beg, roll over, play dead. I'm gonna be your little pet Coz what baby wants (What baby wants wants wants) Baby gets (She's gonna gonna gonna get) Yeah what baby wants (What baby wants wants wants) Baby gets (She's gonna gonna gonna get) Coz what baby wants (What baby wants wants wants) Baby gets (She's gonna gonna gonna get) Yeah what baby wants (What baby wants wants wants) Baby gets (She's gonna gonna gonna get) What baby wants, baby gets 13. I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE I can`t wait to wake up in my very own bed Far away from the madness and my pounding head The shiver up my spine and this feeling of dread Well first I finally passed out, then I woke up in pain Tangled in the wreckage of a runaway train Was I the last man on earth or was I just insane I gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta get outta here I gotta, gotta get outta here I'm getting the message, it's totally clear Yeah I really gotta get out of here I danced at a disco where the bodies all fell Piled up to the sky, what a sulphurous smell Man, the ghouls on the beach they were hotter than hell (Yeah yeah yeah) I popped the old man, put a hole in his eye Spent the night with the devil, she was such a bad guy And if he has her way I will eternally fry I gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta get outta here I gotta, gotta get outta here It's not complicated, yeah it's pretty damn clear I really gotta get outta here Just wanna be myself again and find my way out of this iniquitous den I ain't having fun and I ain't making friends I don't wanna know how this nightmare ends I don`t know why I'm here, why I've fallen from grace I can't explain the burns, or the scars on my face Somebody please wake me up and get me outta this place (Yeah yeah yeah) I said I gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta get outta here I gotta, gotta get outta here They say isn't the message clear to you yet, sonny Choir: "What part of dead don`t you get?" Alice: "Nah.. excuse me?!?" Choir: "What part of dead don`t you get?" Alice: "whoa whoa whoa w-wait a minute" Choir: "What part of dead don`t you get?" Alice: "I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" Choir: "What part of dead don`t you get?" Alice: "Hey I signed on for a nightmare.." Choir: "What part of dead don`t you get?" Alice: "Really. I mean that's a little drastic don`t you think?" Choir: "What part of dead don`t you get?" Alice: "I don't.. I.. I.. hey.. whoa..." Choir: "What part of dead don`t you get?" Alice: "I get it.. but, but I don`t get it.." Choir: "What part of dead don`t you get?" Alice: "I'm sinking here.. Hello?" Choir: "Yeah yeah yeah" 14. THE UNDERTURE (Instrumental) Категория:Рок Категория:Элис Купер Категория:Альбомы Категория:2000-е